Warriors: The New Beginning
by Turtlefur
Summary: Now you must be wondering, new beginning? What happened? Everything Happened. Cats left the clans and took on whole new lives. Lives that didn't involve Starclan. Soon enough, Starclan was forgotten. Forever. Almost. Very few cats held onto what was left. READ TO SEE THE REST! But things changed.
1. Prologue

**Warriors**

The New Beginning

CATS

Sky Bird (Sky)-White she-cat with grey ears, eye-patch, and front left paw with light blue eyes

Rain Cloud (Rain)-Black tom with grey eye-patch and dark blue eyes

Leaf Crumbles (Leaf)-Grey she-cat with white tail tip and black ears and paws with dark green eyes

Rock Fall (Rock)-Grey tom with black splotches and grey eyes

Storm Cloud (Storm) -White tom with a grey, wavy dot on back and amber eyes

Sun Down (Sun)-Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Flame Sky (Flame)-Orange tom with bright green eyes

Yodel Mountain (Yodel)-Black she-cat with grey ears and paws with dark green eyes

Ash Pile (Ash)-Grey tom with black stripes and bright blue eyes

Hazel Leaf (Hazel)-Light brown she-cat with white tail tip with bright blue eyes

Lash Tongue (Lash)-Black she-cat with blue eyes

Bluefeather-Blue/grey tom with blind, blue eyes.

Bird Flight (Bird)-Black and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Beetle Crawl (Beetle)-Black tom with brown eyes

Tree Branch (Tree)-Brown she-cat with brown eyes

Grass Blade (Grass)-White tom with black left ear and light green eyes

Rabbit Leap(Rabbit)-White she-cat with black right ear and dark green eyes

Sandy Vole (Sandy)- Light brown tom with black tail tip and brown eyes

Thunder Strike (Thunder)-White tom with black, jagged line on right flank and yellow eyes

Pine Tree (Pine)-Brown tom with light blue eyes

Lion Roar (Lion)-Golden tom with yellow eyes

Blackberry Bush (Blackberry)-Black she-cat with dark green eyes

Prologue

Now you must be wondering, new beginning?

What happened?

Everything Happened.

Cats left the clans and took on whole new lives.

Lives that didn't involve Starclan.

Soon enough, Starclan was forgotten.

Forever.

Almost.

Very few cats held onto what was left.

But things changed.

Names demonstrated what they saw or felt during the kits birth.

These kits did it too. And their kits did.

And it went on and on and on.

They separated from each other, only meeting to have kits and then leave.

Eventually, They would leave their kits to fend for themselves.

Though they did teach them hunting and fighting skills.

And this how life went.

No Warrior Code.

No clanmates.

No territories.

Just survival.

That was all that mattered.

Until the 4 came.

And this is the story of the 4,

Who brought order back to the cat world.

And a new type of clan life.

The she-cat slid into the clearing. She was amazed. So many cats in one place. So many cats. She knew she would find someone. If not, hope next season will bring a tom that attracts her. She shivered. Maybe she would see her mother. She was not supposed to talk too much to her. It was against the code of the meeting. _Avoid friendships because one day, it will bite you back._ The code said. It won't literally bite you but it will come back. The friend might die or leave you to your death. But you can talk to kin here to share news. Friends too but your not supposed to travel with them.

All those thoughts vanished when she saw one of the toms. He was golden colored. He was chatting with another cat with a black she-cat. _He is probably already took by that she-cat_ she thought. She sighed. She decided she would talk to the hansom tom. What if he liked her? Might as well try.

She strolled over to the tom like she knew what she was doing. The tom looked over his shoulder when she neared.

"Hello." The tom meowed. He was young, she could tell by his awkwardness and meow. His claws were digging into the soft soil like he was anxious.

"Hi." She mewed.

"What's your name?" The gold tom asked.

"B-Bird Flight." She stumbled on the beginning of her name. _Stupid!_ she thought

"Nice to meet you Bird. I'm Lion Roar." Lion dipped his head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Lion." Bird dipped her head.

"I'm Blackberry Bush." The she-cat who was talking to Lion mewed suddenly. Bird frowned. _Am I jealous? _She asked herself. "I'm Lion's sister." Blackberry continued.

Bird felt heat rushing to her head. _His sister! I can't see any resemblance!_ She almost thought out loud. She grinned. At least Lion is still free.

"Well…how do I put this?" Lion started to say. "Do you," He hesitated. "ya know...want to become mates?"

"Of course!" She meowed a little too loud. She got one! First gathering and she got a tom to like her. A tom that she liked even. She smiled and they walked away from the gathering, tails entwined.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dove! Don't go to far ahead." A cat called. Bird flight, her mother.

"Yes mother." She grumbled. She slowed down. She wanted to find a spot where they could start training so they weren't forced away from where ever they went. She walked beside her brother and two sisters now.

"So Dove. What do you want to start with? Battle or Hunting?" Star, the oldest of her sisters asked.

"Battle so we can defend ourselves." Dove mewed simply.

"I agree!" Breeze meowed.

"Well me and Star don't. Hunting so we can eat!" Owl, the youngest of the litter protested.

"Well how are we going to hunt if we can't find a spot to defend our prey?" Dove asked. Owl opened her mouth but it just hung open, but in a heartbeat, closed.

Bird slowed and hung back with them. "So we're learning battle techniques?" She asked.

"I guess." Star mewed. Owl glared at her, obviously mad that they weren't learning to hunt first.

"Yes!" Breeze and Dove yowled in joy at the same time. Bird suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Owl asked.

"Nothing. We've reached a good spot to train." Bird mewed. There was a tree, surrounded by tall grass.

"OK. Lets begin." Bird meowed. "During training, you call each other by full names."

"Yes!" Star mewed quietly but we could all hear it. She blinked. "What? I like our full names."

"Whatever. First move is easy to learn. Just bring your paw down hard, but not too hard during practice, OK. "Now you try. Dove Wing with Owl Screech. Star Shine with Breeze Whisper."

Dove went in front of Owl and glared at her. "Ladies first." Dove taunted Owl.

"Your a lad…" She was interrupted by Dove's blow to the head. "Ow!" Owl yowled.

"It did not hurt that bad, _Ow_ Screech!" Breeze joked. "Get it. Ow as in Owl." Everyone laughed but Bird and Owl.

"It's not funny, Breeze!" Owl wined.

"Full names. And don't be so rude Breeze Whisper." Bird scolded.

"Sorry mom." Owl looked down. Breeze stayed quiet, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Don't call me mom! Call me Bird Flight!" Bird re-scolded her. Owl looked even more embarrassed. "Come on lets get back to training."

Dove looked at her sister. Her eyes pleaded apology, but Owl just glared at her, bared her teeth, and got in position for practice again. She let her head droop. _Don't be too mad at us _She thought as she got in position too. _I hope she isn't too aggressive either! _

Of course, she was angry at the scorn that Breeze had laid on her. And angry at us for laughing, and angry at Bird for doing almost nothing about it. Her blows were powerful, anger woven into them. They went on to more aggressive moves too. Ones that would use claws and teeth if they weren't in practice.

Bird would just say to all of us disliking each other, _In a way, it's good that you are mad at each other and not liking one another. It will make the break-up easier, for it will come soon.__  
><em>

She sighed in relief when Bird finally told them to stop. It was getting darker and red had swathed the tall grasses.

She yawned. Hopefully, they would all sleep well and maybe forget about the fight they had today.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breeze was worn out. He had been training hard all day. He was bored, but he wasn't active. He looked at his sisters, chatting about a move they learned today. Owl had a golden pelt with white paws and tail tip and had yellow eyes. Dove was black and white like their mother with yellow eyes. Star was white with little black splotches all over her and had dark green eyes. Himself had a all black pelt with dark green eyes. They were all different. He wondered what his father looked like. Mom hasn't ever mentioned anything about him.

He wanted to explore. Not too much too fast. Just in the grass, maybe catch a mouse. He would make Bird proud. And Owl, Star, and Dove jealous. He wandered out when they talked about the big jump Star did when we learned how to get on a opponents back. She demonstrated it again, doing it just the same. He rolled his eyes. Girls, he thought.

He pushed through the tall grass and just walked. He wanted to see when it would end.

"Ah!" He shrieked when he suddenly went down and it was dark. He scrabbled up, ready for a fox or badger to come out of the dark but it didn't come. He sniffed.

"Who's there?" He asked when he smelled fresh cat. Not technically 'fresh' though.

"Huh?" A cat rasped. A blue/grey tom appeared from the darkness. He sniffed, then looked relieved like he thought Breeze was a fox. "Oh. It is just a kit. You don't know who StarClan is, right? Nobody does. Why am I talking to you? I don't know, maybe because I'm just old and have no one to talk to."

The weird tom was right. He didn't know who StarClan was.

"Who is StarClan? That is a weird name. I have never heard a name like that." Breeze meowed.

"StarClan are our ancestors. Not recent ones though. All the recent cats probably went to the Dark Forest." The tom sighed. "You don't know my name even. It's Bluefeather."

"Nice to meet you Blue." Breeze dipped his head in greeting.

"Are you deaf? I said Bluefeather! I'm not one of you! I will always stick to the code!" The tom yowled and he looked at Breeze, fire dancing in his eyes. There was also a emptiness in his eyes too.

"But…but we always call cats by their first part of…"

"I'm not one of you! If you don't get that, leave!" Breeze didn't get it. But he didn't leave either.

"Blue…feather. What's the code?" Bluefeather pricked his ears.

"It is what you lunatics used to follow and protect." He growled. Breeze bristled.

"I'm no lunatic!" He started to yowl.

"Your all lunatics! You abandoned Starclan! The Warrior Code! Clan Life!" Bluefeather spat. He bared his teeth, but there was still that emptiness in his eyes. "What's your name?" Bluefeather asked suddenly.

"Breeze Whisper. Why?" Breeze was confused by the tom's mood swings. Bluefeather's eyes filled with realization, but still, there was something…missing.

Bluefeather looked up. "Thank you Starclan, for you have chosen me to handle their destiny." He murmured just enough so Breeze could hear. Then the tom looked at him intensely, though he wasn't looking exactly at him, more above. His eyes still looked empty. "You and your sisters are really important."

Breeze was really confused now. How did he know he had sisters? "What?"

"Where the Stars Shine and the Breeze Whispers, Where the Doves wing falls and the Owls Screech, there is once again hope for everything we used to have."

"What?" Breeze was confused so much.

"You are in a prophecy, Breeze." His eyes still had the dullness. "Any other questions?"

Breeze couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to ask why. "Why are you looking above me and your eyes are…dull."

"I'm blind." Bluefeather looked down a little and held his gaze. "Where the Stars Shine and the Breeze Whispers, Where the Doves wing falls and the Owls Screech, there is once again hope for everything we used to have." He repeated. "You must come again, next time with your sisters." He flicked his tail. "Now go. Your mother is about to wake and your sisters are leaving to look for you now."

Breeze left with the wonder in his mind how he knew all these things but he knew it must have been 'StarClan' who told him all these things.


End file.
